Moonlight Confessions
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles and CC get stuck on an island...together...all alone...in the middle of the ocean. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?


AN: My original author's note was going to be about how I knew the last thing I should be doing was starting yet another story when I've got thirty unfinished ones. But unfortunately, that AN was lost when my computer died at the very end of this chapter. Lovely, isn't it? How that works? But, I've retyped it, and here it is! I hope it's worth it...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Nanny" or any of it's characters. No matter how many stars I wish on...

**Moonlight Confessions**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

"Babcock!" Niles yelled into the dark, desperately searching for the love of his life.

"Here!" He heard her scream with a voice full of terror.

CC felt like the water was closing in on her, it was getting higher by the second. She figured it would only be moments before it went over her head, and her lungs filled with the salty liquid. She could see how she'd gasp for breath, only dragging in more water. How eventually, it'd knock her unconscious, and her body would fall to the sea floor miles and miles under her feet. How she'd go so far down her head would explode, and the water would be tainted pink, from the warm blood oozing out of her lifeless body and into the sea. How they'd never find her body because the sharks would get to it far before anyone else, and her mother would take all she had and do horrid things with it...She gasps as she feels a hand on her hip.

"We have to swim, the ship's long gone now." His accent reached her ears, and she turned to look at him.

"I can't." She shook her head as the worried look crossed her face.

He studied her for a moment, desperate to find out what was wrong. When she moved her gaze, he saw the fear flash in it. "You're scared of the ocean." It was more of a statement to himself than a question to her, but she nodded her head positively anyway. "Listen to me." She looked him in the eye. "You're going to have to trust me if we're going to get through this, alright?"

She nodded, still silent. "List every clothing item you're wearing right now."

She gave him a confused look, but responded anyway, "Leather jacket, blouse, tank top, sandals, jeans, and..." She blushed. "My bra and underwear."

He nodded, "Take everything off but your underclothes as we swim."

"What?" She asked, following him as he swam away from her.

"Take it off, all of it but your underclothes." He repeated his instructions as he began shedding his own clothes, leaving himself in his dress pants and under shirt.

"But then I'll be in my..."

"Underwear, yes." He stopped swimming and paused. "But it's our only option at this point. There's no land in sight, so there's no telling how long we'll be swimming. Those clothes are only wearing you down." He paused, "Take your clothes off, Babcock." And he reached for her pants' button under the water.

"Niles!" She screeched.

He sighed, pulling his hands away. "Look, I know you're not used to being told to take your clothes off, but I'm serious. Take. Them. Off."

"I'm very uncomfortable, Niles." She sighed, knowing he'd never leave the chance of an insult alone, even in a situation like this.

"It'll be just like being in a swimsuit."

"No it won't!" Then she added as a quiet afterthought, "I don't wear bikinis."

"At least take off the leather jacket, Babs." He called as he began swimming again.

With an irritated sigh, she swam after him. Removing her $1,000 jacket as she went.

* * *

"Niles..." She panted. "How much longer?"

He shrugged, "Not far. I can see the land." He smiled.

Looking over his shoulder, CC saw the same land Niles saw. She gasped, and grabbed his hand. "C'mon Butler Boy! Put some lead in it!" And she swam quickly ahead of him the first time that night.

As they trudged up the beach, CC groaned. "I've never been so happy to feel land before." She told Niles as he came along side her.

"Niles?" CC asked.

When he turned to look at her, she smiled and pressed her lips to his. However, she immediately pulled back.

"Niles! You're freezing!" She exclaimed, and her heart grew with fear as all he did was nod.

"Oh my god, I think you've got hypothermia from the water!" She frantically looked around the beach, and her eyes settled on the sand.

"Niles, lay down." She instructed, and as his lips turned blue and he shivered, he complied.

CC squated down next to him, her knees in the sand. "Niles?" She asked him, "I'm going to ask you questions, I need you to tell me yes or no, because I've got no idea how to warm you up."

He opened his hand without a word, and she understood his message. She planted her hand in his, and he pulled her face towards his. It was difficult to hear him, but she understood what he was saying.

"Oh Niles, I don't know about that... I think it might be a bad idea."

"Death." He whispered.

"I know," She nodded, "It's this or death for you."

He slowly and stiffly nodded back at her, and she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Running her hands down his chest and arms as they kissed, she slowly put heat back into his body.

Pulling back she asked him, "How was that?"

Immediately, he nodded. "Much better." Slowly, he sat up.

"Careful." She warned.

"I'm alright now." He paused, "I think you just saved my life." He smiled at her.

"Then I guess it's mine now." She joked back.

Standing up and brushing the sand off his boxers, he said to her, "We need to start on a fire and then a shelter for the night."

She nodded, following him. "Aye aye, Cap'n.." She saluted, and they took off down the beach, farther away from the water.


End file.
